Dotek chryzantémy
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Harry má problémy s Ginny a od nich je jen krůček k nevěře...LuciusHarry


Napsáno pro Imogen k narozeninám

Páry: Lucius/Harry, heterosexuální páry Harry/Ginny a Lucius/Narcissa

Doba děje: Asi roku 2008, podzim

Shrnutí: Harry má problémy s Ginny a od nich je jen krůček k nevěře...

Varování: Spoiler HP7.

Upozornění: PWP

A/N: Za beta-read děkuji Alane a Maik.

-------------------

„Práce je ti přednější než já!"

„Ty máš co vykládat! Kolikrát tě tvoji nadřízení vytáhli z postele ve dvě ráno?!"

„To je něco jiného! Jsem bystrozor, vzpomínáš?! Takového sis mě brala! Zato já jsem k redaktorce sportovní přílohy Denního věštce přišel jak slepý k houslím!"

„Slepý, to tedy naprosto sedí! Milostpán si nikdy ničeho nevšímal a najednou se ohromně diví!"

„Jo, to se teda divím! Třeba tomu, jak jsem se jenom mohl oženit s _někým takovým jako ty_!"

„Ty hulváte jeden! Jak jsem si já, která jsem měla TOLIK nabídek, mohla vzít _takového barbara_!"

„No snadná pomoc, můžeme se rozvést!"

„Beze všeho! Abys věděl, MNĚ se tím uleví!"

„Nápodobně!"

„Maminko! Tatínku!" vzlykali James a Albus Severus Potterovi zoufale.

Jejich mladší sestřička Lily neuměla dosud mluvit, a tak své bratry doplňovala jenom hysterickým pláčem, zato velice výkonně.

Tři krátce po sobě následující těhotenství ukončila nadějnou sportovní kariéru Ginny Weasleyové-Potterové i Harryho naivní představy o manželském štěstí. Od narození dcerky doma nezažil už ani jedinou chvíli klidu. Vždycky snil o velké rodině, jen netušil, že to bude vypadat _takhle_. Možná by se to dalo ještě nějak zvládnout, kdyby se Ginny po vzoru své matky věnovala jen domácnosti. Jenže mladé ženě chyběl famfrpál a když ho už nemohla aktivně provozovat, rozhodla se o něm alespoň psát. Harry, nic zlého netuše, jí to ještě nadšeně schválil. A když zjistil, že se rádoby neškodný koníček zvrhnul v posedlost, už bylo pozdě - z Ginny se stala velice oblíbená a známá sportovní reportérka. Nevynechala jediný zápas po celé Velké Británii, pravidelně sledovala i bradavický školní pohár a samozřejmě všechny důležité mezinárodní zápasy. Když zrovna necestovala, sepisovala své reportáže. Ve zbytku času se věnovala dětem.

Manžel se jí do nabitého rozvrhu už prostě nevešel.

Harry měl dojem, že musí rychle na vzduch, jinak se snad zalkne. Na zahradě zjistil, že ho přes plot pozoruje napůl účastně, napůl kriticky sousedka. Spolknul jadrné zaklení a rázně vyrazil tam, kam poslední dobou chodil velice často - ke hrobu svých rodičů. Byl krásný, teplý podzim a zahradnictví před hřbitovem zářilo záplavou chryzantém všech barev a druhů. Harry bezmyšlenkovitě koupil několik růžových květů a chystal se, že je umístí do vázy připevněné k náhrobku jeho rodičů, když najednou...

„Ahoj, Harry!"

„Ahoj, Draco! Co tady děláš?"

„Jsem na pohřbu. Zemřela mi matka a přála si ležet tady, v Godricově dole. Netuším proč."

„Ach, to je mi hrozně líto...!"

„To nic, Harry, to jsi nemohl vědět."

„Upřímnou soustrast!"

„Děkuji. Byla dlouho nemocná, smrt pro ni představovala konec trápení. Nechceš se k nám připojit?"

„Rád," zahuhlal Harry a byl osudu vděčný za růžové chryzantémy, které mohl položit na rakev Narcissy Blackové-Malfoyové.

Okamžitě si všiml Luciuse Malfoye, který šel v čele pohřebního průvodu s hlavou pyšně vztyčenou. Harry si povzdechl - jak se zdály vzdálené doby, kdy stáli ve válce s Voldemortem na opačných stranách barikády! Harry porazil Pána zla, stal se bystrozorem, jak si vždycky přál, měl hezkou mladou ženu a tři krásné děti. Dokonalý vzor rodinného štěstí.

Malfoyovi vyvázli s podmínkou, tučnou pokutou a poněkud pošramocenou pověstí. Teď Lucius přišel i o manželku. A pořád vypadá nesrovnatelně spokojeněji než Harry!

Kde je jaká spravedlnost?

Lucius si ho změřil zpod přimhouřených víček a Harrym projelo podivné zachvění. Z obou Malfoyů míval už od puberty vždycky hodně zvláštní pocit. Odmítal si to přiznat, ale vždycky ho pohled na chladné šedé oči ve tváře rámované plavou hřívou rozechvěl. Myslíval si nejdřív, že to souvisí s jeho rivalitou s Dracem, pak se smrtijedstvím Malfoyů. To všechno už bylo dávno pasé, a přesto při každém setkání s nimi cítil současně horko a zimu. Nedovedl si to vysvětlit. Teď, na pohřbu, ho ale kvůli tomu pořádně tížilo svědomí...

Na Luciusových rtech se mihnul vědoucí úsměv a ve zlomku vteřiny zase zmizel, jako by se tam nikdy nezjevil.

Když rakev zakryla hlína, stáhnul si Lucius k Harryho překvapení bílé rukavice a zručně, jako kdyby to dělal dnes a denně, zasadil na hrob obrovský trs bohatě rozkvetlých jasně žlutých chryzantém. Smály se tam jako desítky malých sluníček, veselé a šťastné jako život sám. Harry nad tím skoro zalapal po dechu, připadalo mu to jaksi nepatřičné.

Draco se na něj usmál: „Matka milovala květy a tyhle by se jí určitě líbily. Tady se jí bude dobře ležet, sama si to tu kdysi vybrala. A taky navrhla každičký detail pohřební hostiny. Chtěla, aby to bylo nezapomenutelné...

Půjdeš tam taky? Udělal bys jí tím radost!"

Harry stísněně přikývnul. Nedovedl si představit, že někdo může _plánovat _vlastní pohřeb. Pro něj byla smrt natolik děsivá, že o ní odmítal i přemýšlet. Na hřbitov chodil sice často a rád, ale spíš tak nějak _popovídat si s rodič__i_. Živé si je nepamatoval, vždycky pro něj byli spíš jen představa. Kdyby Potterovi měli nějakou rodinnou kapli, chodil by nejspíš tam, ale nic takového k dispozici neměl, a tak si prostě čas od času zašel posedět na lavičku u náhrobku se jmény Lily a James Potterovi. Až doposud ho to ale nikdy nenapadlo spojovat se skutečným koncem lidského života - a už vůbec ne svého vlastního.

Draco ho vzal za rameno a společně s ostatními hosty se přemístili do vyzdobeného Malfoy Manor.

Pohřební hostina byla skutečně velkolepá a nijak nenaznačovala, že jde o smuteční slavnost. Hýřila barvami a vůněmi, stoly se prohýbaly pod bezpočtem druhů vybraných lahůdek, z nichž Harry celou řadu nedokázal ani pojmenovat, a chryzantémy všech možných odrůd zdobily každičký centimetr čtvereční. Z hostů jediný Draco vypadal posmutněle, ovšem to mohlo souviset i s tím, že se po dvaceti minutách zvedl a rozloučil.

Harrymu omluvně zašeptal: „Nezlob se, já už musím běžet. Práce nečeká, vždyť to víš..."

To Harry sice věděl z vlastní zkušenosti, uvědomil si ovšem, že netuší, co vlastně Draco dělá - a že vůbec pracuje. Jistě, po pádu Voldemorta asi už Malfoyovi nemohli žít jen z renty, jak byli do té doby zvyklí. Stejně si zaměstnaného Draca nedokázal vůbec představit.

Než se ale zmohl na slovo, plavovlasý mladý muž doplnil: „Zůstaň tu, jak dlouho chceš, a až toho budeš mít dost, tak se prostě vytrať. Měj se! A díky moc, že jsi přišel, matka by ti byla vděčná!"

A byl pryč.

Harry rozpačitě přemýšlel, co dělat. Domů se mu zoufale nechtělo, tady bylo příjemně, nemluvě už o skvělém jídle, jenomže... po odchodu Draca tu už nikoho neznal a pak, byl to přece pohřeb - navíc matky jeho bývalého spolužáka a rivala! Nemůže si to tady jen tak spokojeně užívat...

Náhle se kdosi dotknul jeho ruky. Poplašeně vzhlédl a vydechl úlevou - to se jen Lucius Malfoy natáhnul přes stůl pro kaviárové chuťovky, které se nějakých podivným přičiněním osudu dostaly až k němu, a náhodou o něj zavadil. Nebo to nebyla náhoda? Co mělo znamenat to kratičké významné pousmání?

Harryho tělem projela nečekaná vlna vzrušení, které se zuřivě snažil ovládnout. Zrudnul, sklopil oči a ostentativně se pustil do krevetového koktejlu, což vyvolalo tiché uchechtnutí plavovlasého elegána.

Za okamžik ucítil další lehký dotek - Lucius si naléval šampaňské zrovna z té láhve, která stála vedle Harryho, a opět se neopomenul nenápadně otřít. Mladý muž si s chladnou zdvořilostí poodsednul a zmocňoval se ho hněv, smíšený s potlačovanou touhou. Hodlá ho Malfoy provokovat? Pokud ano, PROČ?

Lucius se tvářil jako vtělená nevinnost, ale když o něj zavadil potřetí (bral si malinový dortíček), Harry to už nevydržel a vybuchnul: „Nechtěl byste se sem laskavě přemístit, abyste to neměl tak daleko?"

„S největší radostí," pousmál se Lucius dvojsmyslně, promptně si sedl na prázdné místo vedle něj a bezostyšně mu položil ruku na koleno.

„No to snad už přesahuje všechno!" zalapal Harry po dechu šokovaně a zvedl se k odchodu.

Tohle si přece nemusí nechat líbit!

Nečekal ovšem, že Lucius vstane také a půjde za ním. U východu ho zastavil a nenápadně ho opřel o stěnu.

„Copak se děje, _pane Pottere_? Snad se mě nebojíte? Nebo spíš sám sebe a hříšných žádostí svého těla?" polaskal výmluvě se rýsující bouli v rozkroku.

„Nebojím se ničeho a vás ze všeho nejméně, _pane __Malfoyi_! A přestaňte mě už krucinál obtěžovat!"

„Ale no tak, _Harry_," zapředl Lucius smyslně a přešel do tykání, „oba přece víme, že to chceš! Toužíš po tom už strašně dlouho... A teď se cítíš nešťastný a opuštěný a potřebuješ trochu útěchy a lásky... A taky sexu, samozřejmě."

„Jsem ženatý muž!"

„Zajisté. S manželkou věčně na cestách. A když je náhodou doma, věnuje se dětem. Komu chceš lhát, Harry, mně nebo spíš sám sobě?"

„Já... Vzpamatujte se, pane Malfoyi, jsme přece na pohřbu vaší ženy!"

„No právě. Tímto okamžikem jsem oficiálně znovu svobodný a nemusím nikomu skládat účty. Na rozdíl od tebe, samozřejmě. Jsem si ovšem jist, že o možnosti pomstít se Ginny Weasleyové takovou docela maličkou nevěrou uvažuješ už velmi dlouho. A se mnou, to je přece neodolatelná příležitost!"

Harry se celý třásl, zčásti rozhořčením nad takovou nestoudností, zčásti strachem z neznámého, které navíc až dosud považoval za hřích (ačkoliv TO by nepřiznal ani pod nejbrutálnějším mučením), a zčásti nepopsatelným vzrušením.

Ano, skutečně ve skrytu duše toužil po Luciusovi, a nejednou si v osamělé ložnici představoval, jaké by to s ním bylo. A Ginny by si zasloužila potrestat. Koneckonců, chce ho opustit, řekla mu to přece. Sice při hádce, ale ta slova jednou byla vyřčena a nelze je vrátit zpět. Ulevilo by se jí bez něj!

Ulevilo by se bez ní i jemu?

Lucius ho nenechal přemýšlet a začal ho hladit po hrudi. Harry s úžasem cítil, jak mu tuhnou bradavky. To se mu s Ginny nikdy nestalo. I když, jak by se mu to taky mohlo stát, když sex s ní vypadal tak, že si lehla a nechala všechno na něm? Nikdy nevyvíjela žádnou aktivitu! Zato Lucius... Lucius na něj hrál jak virtuóz na kytaru.

Harrymu se chtělo křičet rozkoší, ale stále si ještě uvědomoval, že to by na pohřební hostině patrně nevypadalo dobře.

„Pane Malfoyi, prosím, přestaňte!" zanaříkal slabě.

„Opravdu, Harry? Jenže já myslím, že ty ve skutečnosti vůbec nechceš, abych přestal. Toužíš po tom, abych pokračoval, přiznej si to!" šeptal Lucius svůdně.

Harry věděl, že starší muž má pravdu, a ztrácel sílu to popírat. Při smyslech ho udržovala jen myšlenka na ostatní hosty.

„Někdo nás uvidí!" zaúpěl mladík zoufale.

„No tak pojď se mnou někam do soukromí! A přestaň mi vykat a říkej mi jménem, Harry," políbil ho Lucius vášnivě na ústa.

Harry už bez odporu jeho polibek opětoval a nechal se poslušně odvést do Malfoyovy ložnice. V duchu si nadával za to, jak sebou nechá manipulovat, on, vítěz nad Voldemortem! Nebyl však schopen se vzepřít hypnotické síle pohledu elegantního svůdce.

Lucius ho opřel o stěnu zády k sobě a v Harrym byla malá dušička, že se ho vezme vestoje . Moc toho sice o análním sexu nevěděl, ale i tak cítil, že takhle by to bylo jen těžko příjemné. Malfoy ho však zkušeně svlékal a při tom si s ním rozmarně pohrával nečekanými doteky a polibky.

Když ho zbavil všeho ošacení a znalecky si ho prohlédl, položil ho na postel. Harry netušil, co se přesně bude dít. Rozhodně nebyl připraven na to, že si Lucius klekne vedle lůžka a vezme jeho napůl ztopořený penis do svých horkých úst. Harry sebou vyděšeně trhnul, ale jeho nový milenec ho pevně sevřel a nesmlouvavě vtisknul do podušek.

„Klid, Harry, tady není se čeho bát," uklidňoval ho okamžitě. „Copak jsi to ještě nikdy nezažil?"

„Ehm... v praxi ne," přiznal Harry rozpačitě. „Ginny si takové věci oškliví a nechce to dělat. Nedokázal jsem ji přesvědčit, aby to aspoň jednou vyzkoušela."

Místnost se naplnila Luciusovým pobaveným smíchem.

„Tak myslím, že v tom případě se ti ode mne dostane neocenitelného poučení," zavtipkoval rozmarně. „Zkus si užít i to!"

Pak se vrátil ke své předchozí aktivitě. Harry se hrozně styděl, ale neměl šanci uniknout, pokud by se nechtěl s Malfoyem přímo poprat, a navíc se mu to nepopsatelně líbilo. A tak prostě zavřel oči a nechal se Luciusovým obratným jazykem unášet do ráje.

Najednou ucítil podivný tlak v oblasti svého pozadí a instinktivně se vzepjal k obraně. S překvapením však zjistil, že Lucius stále ještě klečí u postele. Přitom do něj opatrně vsunoval jakousi krátkou hůlku.

„To je jen vibrátor, Harry. Uvolní tě to pro pozdější milování se mnou. Prostě věř zkušenému a odevzdej se mi, ano? Mně můžeš důvěřovat, uvidíš..."

Harry se tedy s tlukoucím srdcem podvolil té prazvláštní masáži. Bylo to nezvyklé, ale nikoliv bolestivé a navíc rozkoš působená Luciusovými ústy odváděla jeho pozornost od méně příjemných chvilek. A pak se svět najednou naplnil zářivými barvami orgasmu a Harry se udělal.

Lucius včas ucuknul hlavou a Harry si trochu zklamaně pomyslel, že je logické, že by přece někdo jako Malfoy rozhodně nikdy nepolknul sperma.

V následující vteřině ale ohromením zalapal po dechu: Lucius začal s chutí olizovat bílou nadílku, jako kdyby to byla šlehačka na kremroli...

Harryho ta podívaná tak vzrušila, že krátce vystříkl ještě jednou, ačkoliv si původně myslel, že je už dokonale prázdný. A Lucius ho pilně čistil a čistil a Harry se z toho skoro mohl pominout. Pohyboval se na hranici mezi slastí a utrpením, v pásmu pocitů, které se daly snést jen s vypětím všech sil. Kdyby mu před Luciusem nebyla hanba, nejspíš by utekl, ale když se přinutil to ještě chvíli vydržet, vzbuzovalo to v něm naprosto nepopsatelné emoce. Nedovedl si vůbec představit, že něco takového může existovat, připadal si jako v pekle a nebi současně.

Stím, co prováděli vposteli sGinny, se to absolutně nedalo srovnávat!

Náhle došlo ke změně. Sladké mučení přestalo stejně jako masírování prostaty, ale jen proto, aby za okamžik pokračovalo mírně jinak, ale stejně opojně. Tentokrát v kleče na všech čtyřech. Luciusovo příslušenství bylo nepatrně širší než předtím používaný vibrátor, ale protože Harry byl už dokonale uvolněný, ani ho to nezabolelo, naopak, cítil se ještě více naplněný a uspokojený.

A především byl Malfoyův penis tak nádherně horký a jeho rytmus přirážení mnohem podmanivější než laškování s neživou hračkou.

Lucius byl dokonalý milenec, něžný, pozorný a pozoruhodně předvídající Harryho potřeby, zároveň i velmi temperamentní a dominantní. Nechal mladého muže, aby se zotavil po předchozím orgasmu při milování v mírném, poklidném tempu, které Harrymu skoro navozovalo příjemnou dřímotu. Ale jen co se mladík trochu vzpamatoval, Lucius nasadil přímo dech beroucí rychlost, při níž se Harrymu dělaly mžitky před očima.

Jenže sotva setinu vteřiny před tím, než Harryho dovedl podruhé k vyvrcholení, Malfoy zvolnil a začal mladého muže dráždit na krku. Harry se pokoušel svého tyrana zbavit, jenže v dané pozici neměl šanci. Navíc svými pokusy o osvobození Luciuse ještě pěkně rozplamenil. Než se Harry stačil skutečně rozčílit, jeho milenec nenuceně pokračoval ve své jízdě a mladíkův hněv se rozplynul v čiré rozkoši, tentokrát již vedoucí přímo na vrchol slasti.

Harry si připadal jak cválající kůň, plně ovládaný svým pánem. Pro něj, od něhož se vždycky očekávala aktivní role, to bylo něco neskutečného a nesmírně osvobozujícího.

Nakonec zůstal ležel vyčerpaně na lůžku, i když hvězdičky rozkoše, které se před ním mihotaly, dávno zmizely v nenávratnu. Celý se třásl a nemohl se vzpamatovat z toho, co právě zažil. Připadal si stále jako ve snu, ale věděl, že to nade vší pochybnost byla skutečnost. A to znamenalo, že by měl očekávat tvrdé probuzení.

Podvědomě čekal, že Lucius ho jednoduše vyhodí z ložnice nebo minimálně od něj odvrátí, ale Malfoy ho znovu překvapil: lehl si vedle něj a konejšivě ho hladil, dokud nebyl schopen se sám aspoň posadit.

„Děkuju," hlesnul Harry, když zase dokázal najít řeč.

„Není zač. Vtěchhle věcech vždycky ochotně pomůžu, když je třeba. A tady zjevně bylo. Kdybych nevěděl, že máš tři děti, myslel bych si, že jsi ještě panic. Jsou to určitě tvoji potomci?"

„Stoprocentně!" urazil se Harry. „A takovéhle urážky si nemusím nechat líbit!"

„Nemusíš hned vyskakovat, já tě nechtěl urazit. Jen mi připadá, že máš ke své vlastní škodě minimum zkušeností. A přitom se učíš velice rychle. Co jsi celou tu dobu od dokončení školy dělal, že jsi na tom takhle?"

„Žil jsem v počestném svazku manželském," ucedil Harry vztekle. „To ale VY nemůžete pochopit."

„Ale milý chlapče," usmál se Lucius laskavě a Harry jen se značnou námahou potlačil silné nutkání ho něčím praštit po hlavě, „jeden partner přece neznamená, že musíš v otázkách milostného umění zůstat nepopsanou tabulí. Copak smalou Weas-... pardon, stvou ženou, ani trochu neexperimentujete?"

„Ne. Ona to považuje za ... nepatřičné."

„Aha. A co ty? Ty sní souhlasíš?"

„No... Chystám se sní o tom ještě promluvit," vzdychl si Harry.

„A čekáš, že tentokrát budeš mít větší úspěch?" změřil si ho Malfoy pobaveným pohledem.

„Těžko říct... Ale co je vám sakra do toho?" vrátil se Harry ve své rozlícenosti k odtažitému vykání. „Byl jsem pro vás jen trofej! Kdybych neporazil Voldemorta, ani byste o mne nezavadil pohledem. Teď jste si připsal další zářez na pažbě, tak se stím spokojte a nechte si ty úšklebky!´"

„Harry, ty jsi vážně pořád dítě, i když máš tři vlastní potomky. No co, někteří lidé nedospějí nikdy, stačí si vzpomenout na tvého kmotra..."

„Nemáte právo mluvit o Siriusovi!" zařval Harry zuřivě.

„Dobrá, jakékoliv zmínce o bratranci mé ženy se napříště vyhnu. Ale právě teď se vztekáš jako malý umíněný chlapeček."

„To není pravda!"

„Je. A ty moc dobře víš, že je. Na druhou stranu si ovšem neuvědomuješ, jak jsi přitažlivý. Kněčemu se ti přiznám: chtěl bych tě, i kdyby Pán zla nikdy neexistoval. Jen kvůli tobě, kvůli tomu, jak vypadáš a jaký jsi. A nejsem to jen já, koho přitahuješ. Jenže ty máš klapky na očích...

A jestli si myslíš, že mě uspokojilo jedno milování s tebou, pořádně se pleteš. Chci tě ještě víc než dřív! Zatímco ty se potřebuješ zdokonalit v milostném umění, abys nezůstal takovým diletantem. Takže co si to příští sobotu zopakovat?"

„To nemyslíte vážně!"

„Smrtelně vážně. Při památce mé drahé ženy!"

„Vy jste takový nechutný cynik...!"

„Nepochybně. Proto mne Narcissa milovala a proto tě tak fascinuji. Takže přijdeš?"

„Vy jste se úplně zbláznil!"

„Můj duševní stav nech laskavě k posouzení jiným odborníkům. Přijdeš v tu sobotu nebo ne?"

„Nemůžu!"

„Proč ne?"

„Jsem přece ženatý! Nemůžu podvádět svou manželku!"

„A cos to před chvílí dělal?" pohlédl na něj Lucius nevinně.

„Ale... to... to byla chyba! Ne že bych nechtěl Ginny nějak vytrestat, že se o mně nezajímá, ale nevěra je přece hřích! Už se to nesmí opakovat."

„Hmm. A kdypak jsi _naposled_ spal se svou ženou? Ale pravdu!" uhodil na něj Lucius tvrdě.

„Já... No to bylo, když Ginny přijela ze zápasu Lucemburska s Rakouskem, takže asi před šesti týd-... ne, to vlastně Lily začaly růst zoubky a museli jsme k ní vstávat. Takže asi tak před dvěma měsíci, po utkání Finska s Ukrajinou, ."

„Už před víc než třemi a půl, Harry."

„Cože?"

„Slyšíš dobře, Harry - Finové porazili Ukrajinu skoro před čtyřmi měsíci. Jak ten čas letí, viď?

Řeknu ti, jak to vidím já. Ta malá Weas-... Ginny tě má ráda a ty ji také, i když si právě teď zrovna moc nerozumíte. Ale myslíš, že vážně touží _po sexu _s tebou? Vypadá to, že na erotiku nemá čas, chuť ani sílu. Ale proč bys měl TY kvůli tomu žít v celibátu? Co je špatné na tom, uspokojit své potřeby jiným způsobem?"

Harry jen ohromeně zíral.

„Něco ti řeknu," vzal ho Lucius zamyšleně za ruku. „Od svatby s Narcissou jsem ani jedinou noc nespal sám. Většinou to bylo po jejím boku. Ale někdy prostě nebyla po ruce a jak jsem řekl, mně studená postel nesvědčí. Před ní jsem se s tím netajil a ona se tím smířila.

Možná by sis měl o tom s Ginny promluvit – a pak bude jen na ní, jak se zachová. Možná se bude držet víc doma. Nebo taky ne, a pak nebudeš muset mít výčitky svědomí.

Nechceš?"

Harry chvíli nebyl schopen odpovědět, pak si ale uvědomil: „Jenže od smrti vaší ženy přece uběhlo jen pár dní..."

„Šest. Ale Narcissa se necítila dobře už několik měsíců a já neměl srdce ji zatěžovat ještě svými potřebami..."

„Chápu," zasténal Harry, kterému zMalfoyovi zpovědi nebylo zrovna nejlíp.

„Myslím, že nechápeš, Harry. Já jsem Narcisse také její milence nezazlíval a nikdy jsem jí nelhal. A staral jsem se o ni až do samotného konce. Oba jsme se svým způsobem velmi milovali. A oběma to vyhovovalo.

Ale tobě tvůj vlastní život nevyhovuje ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Podle mne by vám všem – tobě, Ginny i vašim dětem prospěla změna. Jaká – to už je na vás. Ale držet se předsudků je nesmysl, který vede jen k utrpení, přetvářce a nakonec ke zpackanému životu.

Víš co, přeber si to a sobotu mi přijď říct, kčemu jsi došel.

Jestli nebudeš mít zájem o milování se mnou, nemůžu tě nutit. Taky to můžeme nechat na pozdější dobu, až si ujasníš, co doopravdy chceš. Záleží jen na tobě. Ale každopádně bych tě rád zase brzy viděl."

„Já vás - tebe taky," zahuhlal Harry se sklopenou hlavou.

„Ne že bych to nečekal," řekl Lucius trochu samolibě a podal mu zlatý přívěsek ve tvaru poměrně věrně vystiženého kvítku chryzantémy. „Tady máš přenašedlo. Je nastaveno na pohyb mezi Malfoy Manor a hřbitovem v Godricově dole. Schovej ho za lampičku u Narcissina náhrobku, ano? Funguje spolehlivěji a bezpečněji než Letax nebo přemísťování. Je celkem nenápadný, takže zamezí klepům. A ty máš náročné povolání, které vyžaduje dlouhé zdravotní procházky. Potřebuješ se odreagovat na čerstvém vzduchu, nebo se pletu?"

„Dá se to tak říct..." vzdychnul si Harry těžce.

„Hlavu vzhůru, mladý muži, všechno se určitě vyřeší, uvidíš. Nakonec budete dokonalá rodinka, vzájemně si tolerující všechny své slabosti. Přes všechny mé výhrady kjejím rodičům mi tvá manželka připadá jako celkem rozumná mladá žena. Určitě udělá všechno pro to, aby vaše děti vyrůstaly ve šťastné rodině. Možná mi nakonec bude ještě vděčná. Úžasná ironie osudu, že někdo z Weasleyových bude za své štěstí vděčit Malfoyovi!" ušklíbl se Lucius sarkasticky.

„Ale teď vážně. Můžete v sobotu ke mně přijít oba, i když myslím, že o ona to nebude stát. Přece jen – Weasleyová na návštěvě u Malfoyů... Navíc kvůli takovéhle záležitosti... Ale navrhnout jí to samozřejmě můžeš.

Je na tobě, jestli jí řekneš o našem dnešním setkání všechno nebo vynecháš podrobnosti. Pokud ale navážeme dlouhodobější vztah, neměl bys to před ní tajit."

„Uvidíme...," přislíbil Harry nezávazně a začal se oblékat.

Když už se chystal k odchodu, Lucius ho k sobě nečekaně přitáhnul a dlouze ho políbil. Potom ho od sebe jemně odstrčil a v následující vteřině už ho malá zlatá chryzantéma unášela k záplavě jejích živých zářivě žlutých sestřiček na hrobě Narcissy Blackové-Malfoyové. Ještě než je uviděl před sebou, bylo Harrymu jasné, že tenhle kvítek nedrží v ruce naposledy...

------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím J. R. R. Tolkiena.


End file.
